


[咕哒×从者]迦勒底乐园

by samesame



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samesame/pseuds/samesame
Summary: *请仔细阅读以下警告*定制文，全男性向描写，尺度参考水O敬乐园*咕哒（男）x从者，设定全迦勒底从者都是御主的泄欲工具，对象为始皇帝、兰斯洛特（剑&狂）、喀戎、奥德修斯、虞美人，含BL&BG，细节包含强制、侮辱、灵基改造、G向描写等，千万慎入！
Relationships: Chiron | Archer of Black/Fujimaru Ritsuka, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Lancelot of the Lake | Berserker, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Lancelot of the Lake | Saber, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Qin Shi Huang | Ruler, Male Fujimaru Ritsuka/Odysseus | Rider
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	[咕哒×从者]迦勒底乐园

*除玛修外，进入此迦勒底的英灵都被“可以随时随地和御主性交”的洗脑程序催眠过了，可以随意改造灵基，可以随意进行各式各样激烈的性爱，绝不会反抗御主  
⭐玛修不知情

比起东奔西走辗转于不同的猎场来，精力充沛准备妥当再集中出击是否更有效率？  
“嗯……陛下，我才刚起床……”  
昨晚闹得太晚倒头就睡，今晨仍旧被淫靡的仪式唤醒。  
“无妨，朕准了。反正最后总归要闹得一塌糊涂，不是么？”  
随着免除的口谕，闪着银辉的帛带拂过他的大腿，即便是终端化成的真人形象，内部黏膜仍是暖热诱人的。口腔化为套弄性器啧啧作响的肉筒，舌头在黏膜的缝隙中转动着，擦去昨夜不知谁留下的性垢。  
无法感测到一丝一毫灵体化的魔力残留。深知以自己的能力无法揣度“凝缩为仙人躯体的机械化圣躯为何一眨眼便现在自己房间中心”，刚醒来的凡人只得把腿再张开些，便于仙人继续这一丝不苟的口淫，不一会儿完全苏醒的肉棒就顶入了口腔深处，让这个清晨也变成了昨夜余韵的延续。  
给始皇帝的催眠程序是最强力的一档，但大概由于本体即是机器的缘故，程序效果远超想象。藤丸立香只觉腰窝里都奇痒无比，按捺不住挺起腰来，从对方上颚滑至一侧的口腔壁，竟将仙人姣好如女子的面颊顶得凸起一块，搅出了不成调的呜咽。  
大胆！  
是、是！声音不知如何直劈进脑海，立香身体一僵，忙不迭地道歉。细如刀裁的眉毛微微向上一挑，御主不敢再动弹半分，眼睁睁看着仙人吐出口中一柱擎天的东西。半硬的龟头还垂着涎液，甫一接触到空气凉飕飕的，仙人直起身，细长的双腿交叠，虽然从这个角度看不见，但他仍可以想象到对方双腿间的肉缝现在必定已殷红欲滴，含着一缕清露，等待御主的填补。  
安心吧。朕虽然驭下严苛，但也绝非胡乱刑罚之辈哦？  
异闻带延绵千年的帝国的主人，立于人类和文明的顶峰、将整个地球命运系于一身的皇帝，现在正像急不可耐的娼妇一般双腿张成M字，用细长的手指拨开女穴，脸上带着高深莫测的笑意，毫无顾忌地朝着御主勃起的性器坐下去……  
比起交合来说更像是器物的嵌合，耳畔甚至传来一声“咔哒”的幻听。内里的温暖润滑的触感毫不输给口腔，虽是极度费力的姿势，但仙人从来都是足不点地浮在半空中，线条修长的双腿缠在御主的腰间，腿侧玉的雕饰化为冰凉的感触贴在御主腰侧。  
“哈……啊……陛下……”  
温度、压感和湿润都堪称完美的肉穴，即便是轻微的摇晃也会变为绝大的刺激。故意这样不紧不慢地吞吐着，龟头次次戳入最深处狭窄的肉室，碾压之间大量淫水溢出穴口，汇成一汪晶亮的清液，沿着玉饰的纹路滑落到臀缝。  
“哈啊……哈啊……”  
怎么了，这副心不在焉的表情。与朕行事，不如与那些有缺陷的人类在一起来得兴奋吗？  
双腿大开，露出正吞吐对方性器的部位，始皇帝蹲坐在臣下腿上，上上下下以轻快的节奏扭动腰肢，几如在后世昏君所打造的“如意车”上颠簸起伏；他似乎并不在意自己几乎变成了臣下的肉便器，继续维持着这淫靡的姿态，只是半阖着眼，考评御主投入的力道、热忱与精液，带着些许怨念的评价无声地刺入对方脑中。  
与其说心不在焉，更该说舒服得差点丢了魂，毕竟仙人塑造的肉体在汇聚了无数俊男美女的迦勒底也算是极其出众的那一档，“原来您做这种事的时，也会……唔……嗯……考虑到兴致问题吗？”  
当然。朕并未将你当做补充魔力的器皿，难不成你是这么看待朕的？  
念头一至，藤丸立香只感觉身下一阵剧痛，如电流在他身上最敏感的部位四处奔窜，疼得差点从床上弹起来——可这电流委实消失得太快，留下缠绵在下半身如钝刀一样的痛感，这不可一世、唯我独尊的帝王正扬起眉毛等待他的回答，谁也不知即将给予会是求生不得的快乐，还是求死不能的痛苦？  
“岂敢！”疼得浑身动弹不得，立香忍着剧痛拼命解释，“只是没想到一早起来做这种事……是不是太过理所当然……区区在下真的有这份资格让您……唔、啊，请您宽宏大量，放过我吧……”  
照你这么一说，确实是朕太过娇惯你了。  
“那么臣玷污陛下的罪过……唔、唔啊！”  
……看来只能奉上一日间浓度最高，首次射出的魔力来偿还了……  
在始皇帝降临迦勒底的当日便与其共赴巫山，其后更不知做过了多少次，但每次插入时仙人的穴内都紧致如处子，连那层半张的肉膜也重新会填补完整，滑腻腻染透了淫水的女穴亟待被对面的怒张一次又一次地狠狠贯穿，甚至在床单上落下淡红的血痕——这大概便是仙人垂怜的方式，毫不费力地摆弄着臣下的欲望，天女镜花般的色相，不老不朽的肉体，就连这场交合本身都像行将崩塌的阿房宫般，转眼便会消逝。  
可、可是说到底还是您的错……啊……是陛下您欺负人在先啊……！  
哦？朕何错之有？  
即便在这个迦勒底，人类史英杰汇聚之地，倾国倾城的姿容也不算不罕见，可这世上又有哪个人类能抵抗……您的诱惑……啊……  
说这样的话可讨好不了朕，泛人类史的御主啊。始皇帝被程序洗脑过的赤瞳中缀着翠玉，罕见地无一丝阴霾，还不如想想怎么用别的方式，努力为朕尽忠？  
始皇帝的双手本来撑在御主身侧，御主情迷意乱中竟然忘了不敬之罪，或者干脆是故意一般紧紧握住仙人白皙的手腕，力道之大甚至捏出了痕迹。魔力的联结越发强韧，最完美的人造肉体竟未能抵挡住这般简单粗暴的侵入……回路同步，知觉共有，他仿佛在肏弄着壁画上的天女，仙人的身躯不住扭动如俎上的白鲤，正因刺入身下的肉刃而跳动，原本不染一丝纤尘的肌肤竟也渗出薄薄一层汗珠。  
您太棒了……陛下……  
如仙乐般的喘息不经稀释直接钻入脑中的破坏力，连脑浆都搅成了一团浆糊，清晨初醒就是这样如梦般的性事，他觉得自己简直要融化成水银的液面：“您还……您还满意吗……”  
唔，与之前没什么不同啊。朦胧间小腹内一股热气直冲天灵盖，早已紧闭的视野由黑瞬间变为乳白，接下来的话结结巴巴，简直不知是否真的说了出口：如果您还满意，请赐在下着不肖的臣子最后……最后的……  
你还真是胆大妄为啊，迦勒底的御主……  
声音里听不出半分笑意，倒也听不出愠怒的成分。藤丸立香不敢回答，自然也无一丝余力回答，所有力气都化为了自下体奔腾而出的白色浊浪，抽插间搅成一股一股黏腻的泡沫，将仙人紧致的女穴撑得满满当当，盛不住的部分沿着臀缝溢到床单上，汇成一小池暗色的水迹。

与无垢的天人交合后，接下来的这场性爱，用污秽来形容也不过分。  
终于有时间清洗身体，草草整理了床铺，从食堂将早餐端到模拟战斗室，那里早早就有人做好了在准备等待着，若非因为今晨某位异闻带之王的不告而来，也不至于耽搁到现在。  
虽然这等待，也不一定出自自愿。  
通过战斗模拟室的投影，御主可以观测日常从者收集资源的战斗，也能通过专用装置支援从者；藤丸立香注视着屏幕，叉起一块炒蛋送往嘴里，眼神不动，伸手向桌下摸去：  
“不好意思我来晚了，兰斯洛特先生，已经准备得这么妥当了吗？哎呀，似乎是……有些妥当过头了？”  
立香轻轻抚摸着扎手的棱角，一边解开魔术礼装上的皮带。明明轻触之下都会灼伤手指，燃烧着狂焰的漆黑铠甲，却顺从地沿着两侧分开，如同魔兽褪下坚硬的厚皮，将内里的嫩肉通通暴露在敌人眼前。  
“……啊、啊……”  
头颅隐藏在头盔中，黑骑士五体趴伏在地，唯有臀部高高翘起，如同被项圈、手铐和脚环铐在地上的狗。直接将爱之灵药浇到下体的后果就是如此，经过一夜的催情后硕大的阴茎垂在半空中摇晃，苍白的大腿内侧尽是一缕一缕的粘液，显然已经被催至极熟，亟待采摘。  
歪曲的魔力，歪曲的精神，歪曲的情感浇铸而成的悔恨之铠，而最极致的歪曲莫过于嵌在身体深处的紧致女穴。与坚硬的外壳相悖，那处倒是异常柔软，无论顶到多深都会被紧紧缠住，万分渴求地收缩吸吮，不由自主就再度兴奋起来——一开始自己遭到了极其猛烈、危及性命的抵抗，直至使用令咒程序催眠数次后，竟学会了这样跪在男人身下翘起臀，渴求来自身后的贯插。谁也想不到如此积极的反应竟来源于这黑雾缠绕的狂战士，每次的战斗中都如同战斗机一般倾泻大量密集的魔力子弹，为迦勒底立下赫赫战功、不知粉碎了多少敌人，又有谁能想到这层诅咒的盔甲下竟藏着让男人一插进去就无法自拔的无上名器，贪婪地绞尽，榨取，无论意识上如何抗拒，对魔力的饥渴也永远得不到满足……  
当然，不能太过娇惯猎犬，也不能一直满足他们的喜好。可一旦打算拔出那边便发出低声哀鸣着裹紧了，拉锯间变为上上下下的诱人吸吮，膣内的高温裹得人浑身酥麻，精瘦的腰疯狂摇动着，只想让御主的大肉棒深刻地触到这名器的每一处，狠狠蹂躏一番才罢休。  
不好，还有半天呢。再沉迷下去，会被这具身体榨出血来吧。腰晃得有些疲惫，他暂时停下抽插的动作，将注意力转移到面前的屏幕上。  
日间惯例进行的击败魔物获取资源的活动，通常是由拥有全体攻击性宝具的从者组队进行。可不知为何，今日进行魔物狩猎只有一位单体宝具saber职阶的从者，单骑出战、职阶被敌人克制，不仅如此身上还隐藏着一个无法弥补的弱点——理所当然，他被轻而易举地击倒了，毕竟在这场战斗上他能发挥的作用甚至比不上正匍匐在御主胯下的那只疯狂的猎犬。  
继续享用着身下的招待，藤丸隔着屏幕目睹了战场上的惨状，面上露出清爽的微笑。身披白垩色铠甲的从者剑眉拧成一团，他的灵基并未受到太大的伤害，却被几只海魔卷住手足，拼死抵抗之间只感觉到魔力急剧减少，浑身的力道也一同消失，儿臂粗细的触手沿着盔甲的缝隙钻入，毫不留情地掀开衣料，探向裸露的肌肤……  
——本来怀孕的母体就会消耗大量的魔力，而凸起的腹部连盔甲也遮挡不住，方便魔物撕开衣物再一次入侵……  
“上次您和这些孩子玩得太开心，都在肚子里留下这么多礼物了啊，兰斯洛特阁下？”  
“御主……请您住手……到此为止……！”  
“下一个是狼人？还是蛇女拉弥亚？毕竟已经观赏过你一口气侍奉四只哥布林战士的勇姿了啊，圆桌骑士的大人？”  
手肘撑在桌面上，立香饶有兴趣地观看着剑士被怪物轮奸的无惨姿态，亲眼目睹骑士的衣甲是怎样被完全剥去，露出鼓如鸟卵的小腹，在触手的压迫下几乎呈现出病态的惨青色，端正的五官更是扭曲得不成形状，不由得更加兴奋了，身下的猎犬再度发出痛苦的哀嚎——唔，原来连成为厄喀德那的资质都有吗？既然能够将手中所有之物都化作趁手的武器，应该也能成为所有怪物的苗床吧，就让我试验看看吧……  
此情此景让人不得不想起迦勒底另一位英灵的巨作，可谓是人类史上“春画”这一类型的代表作，海中黏黏腻腻的章鱼敲开了无法动弹的海女的门户，强行实施交合，密密麻麻的吸盘附在双腿间大口大口吮着美味的蜜液——与面前的情状别无二状，海魔的粘液中混有淫毒，浸透了骑士浑身上下每一寸肌肤，更别提内里的黏膜正被湿淋淋的触手反复刮擦，挤出大股的稠浆。  
圆桌骑士团中无可置疑的首席，无数女性为之沉迷的美男子，后世骑士的镜鉴，在骑士道顶端盛开的紫罗兰，湖中仙女血统所致的俊美面孔被形状恶心的触手紧紧压在草叶上，双眉耷拉，汗出如浆，无处可去的痛苦化为透明的液滴，自他的鼻翼滚落——身体怀着孕却被压迫在怪物身下，盔甲被融化，宝剑被折断弃之于地，数根触手拉开他的双腿凶狠地奸淫着子宫，任是怎样坚强勇毅的骑士，现在也会将一切都抛到脑后，只剩下满心的恐惧和哀求吧。  
“加油啊，兰斯洛特先生！连一两只海魔都打不过，如何能给女儿树立榜样呢？”藤丸立香满脸遗憾，“唉，如果这段录像让玛修看到了，我可怜的后辈一定进不可置信地跪倒在地，崩溃大哭吧……”  
“住……住口！别这么做！您不可以这样做！啊……去！！”  
无论是生前死后遭遇多么艰难危险的困境，也未让圆桌骑士之首的脸上露出现在这样惊恐的表情。膣壁和深藏在内的肉腔早已被触手蹂躏得通红，在淫毒浇灌之下变成了丰腴肿胀的苗床，充血的软肉一被碰就会连绵不绝的高潮。兰斯洛特避无可避，只能任凭触手拧着小腹间最敏感的肉团，神经在多次的淫辱鞭笞之下不堪重负，一团团长满触手的小海魔从甬道中滑落在地，拉出长长的晶亮粘液，简直不知是分娩还是排泄——更惊人的是，随着每一只幼小魔物从他体内排出，阴道口被挤得合也合不拢，噗噗地喷出许多淫水，草地上也落满了亮晶晶的一滩，竟是在分娩的过程中忍不住潮吹了。  
“完美，完美！被海魔调教成熟的极品孕床，哪怕将石中剑的剑柄插进去，也能很快高潮吧！”  
若不是下半身还插在另一只摄人夺魄的穴里，藤丸立香几乎就要站起来鼓掌了。仔细想象，都已经用令咒强制性爱了不知道多少次，身下的狂战士不会早就被干到怀孕了吧？  
思及此处，他不由得伸出脚尖，轻轻踢着狂阶兰斯洛特的小腹，顺着阴茎划着圈，让后者发出无法解脱的沉闷哭音。他并不诧异以英灵之身能够怀上孩子，毕竟在这个迦勒底他早就养成了一条常识：就算是声名远播名垂青史的英雄豪杰，就算拥有举世无双的武艺绝技，本性都是淫荡无比的发情雌兽，只要被自己或是别人的大肉棒插进改造后的女穴里，就能不停地高潮、排卵，直到其中一方完全虚脱为止。  
“呜……呜！”似乎在拼命抵抗，又似乎因为极致的快乐颤抖着。两厢激烈的感情交汇之下黑骑士的身躯止不住地痉挛，听闻头盔之下“嘶……嘶……”咬牙切齿的吐气声，御主稍微吃了一惊，毕竟Berseker职阶对洗脑和精神改造天生具有抵抗力（狂化本身就是洗脑的一种），出现任何意外都不奇怪，为了自身安全，那么就只能加大剂量——  
“认真点！好好伺候御主，不准分心！”  
左腿毫不客气的一记飞踹，骑士的漆黑头盔被踹飞了，仿佛一团有质感的黑雾，打着旋儿滚到了房间角落。头盔下露出一张苍白瘦削的面孔，早已满脸大汗，兀自啮齿忍耐着，令人惊讶的是与大屏幕上那张被淫乐浸透的脸并无二致，除了面部线条更为料峭，常年的悔恨扯垮了眉峰，尖利如兽的犬齿嵌入干裂的嘴唇中，流出的鲜血鲜血划过尖削的下颌。  
“嗬嗬……啊……”  
御主不理会他的反应，飞快地举手下令：“以令咒下令，敏感度再提升一倍！”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……！！”  
痉挛变为了痛苦的哀嚎，不，若非从一开始就被特制的铠甲禁锢在地，他早已失控得以头抢地、满地翻滚了吧。对御主来说，狂犬扭曲如垂死之虫的模样毋宁是最好的催情剂，他捏压着对方紧实的臀部挺送了几下，将精液留在了对方身体之中，在那不住扭动着的臀部上狠狠抽了一巴掌，用龟头涂抹了数道耻辱的水痕。  
这时他的注意力才转移到屏幕正中的骑士。极度的暴力与污辱之下，骑士两腿间弧度的张到了极限，而性穴竟已被肏干得变了形，外翻出一条桃红色软塌塌的肉，脱垂出来挂在腿间，还在向下滴着粘液——意识完全消失了，战败的剑士浑身软绵，白眼外翻，灵基恐怕也要马上消灭了吧。  
“干得不赖，圆桌的骑士大人。”刚发泄完的御主轻松道，再度举起了手。“以令咒下令，恢复剑士·兰斯洛特的所有体力！为我扫除人理的敌人，拔除这些障碍吧！”

处理掉凉透了的早餐，重新去食堂吃了午饭。按今日排得满满当当的行程表，随后是1小时的午睡时间，再然后……  
“和上次相比又更大了，这样会让更多人快乐吧。……哈啊……好孩子，老师会奖励你的……”  
若午前的交合是激发人恶质的兴奋，唤起人潜藏在心底最深处的欲望，午后的第一场课便是让人如沐春风的轻松欢愉了。  
“对、不错，就这样，用全身的力气……”  
“喀戎老师！老师，好喜欢……老师…唔唔！……”  
“集中精力，别只顾着撒娇啊。”草色瞳色的人马扭过头来，轻轻地拍了拍正在身后努力耕耘的学生的肩膀。  
“是……是！”  
午后的微风送来沁人心肺的凉爽，师徒正以天为幕地为席，在一片绿草茵茵的椴树林里进行娇纵的欢爱。早已习惯和老师野合，也早已习惯享受母马比人类刺激数倍的骚穴，那股发情期淫乱的野兽骚味每每能勾引得他身下怒张的虬首——但只要人马投来拒绝的目光，年轻人满腔的火热也只能戛然而止，只得悻悻然寻了另一位倒霉的从者泻火。好在今日黑方的archer心情上佳，忍耐了好几个月才有机会得到他的亲自指导，所以哪怕已奋斗了正个上午，御主也按时赶到喀戎的居所，将残存的精力一股脑儿发泄在人马身上。  
“老师不要一个劲的夸我，我会不好意思的……”之前还在从者身上极尽淫虐之事的御主，现在仿佛变成了个容易害羞的年轻人，也不知脸上泛起的红晕是真的害羞了，还单纯的爽过了头，“说到底，我根本不能跟公马相提并论吧……我真的有好好满足老师吗？……”  
“不需要这么想，立香。如果不能摸清楚学生的特点就无法进行正确的教导，毕竟因材施教是教育者的基础哦？”  
藤丸翻看过迦勒底的记录，之前的御主曾命令发情期的人马贤者去侍奉一整群双角马，非但没有让他雌堕，反倒让整个双角马族群被榨得力松劲泄，一匹匹瘫在地上口吐白沫——从那日起他便知道面前的Archer无法像某些从者一样可以以暴力和强制的方式使其屈服，倒不如采取北风与太阳战略——  
不过喀戎老师的人马穴……真是棒透了……不愧是神话等级的极品……  
紧致、温度、弹性自不必说，连湿润度都是一等一的，分泌的液体恰到好处地刺激着铃口，不只不觉间已经重振旗鼓，更难得的是母马的穴内触感，肉衾表面缀满了无数褶皱和凹凸，接连不断的顶送间越来越敏感的龟头被迎入这绝妙的空间中，万千肉芽挤入马眼和冠状沟间裹得无比熨帖、连一丝一毫空隙也不曾留下，连抽插的水声也比其他人大了数倍——第一次品尝时御主销魂得腿都软了、眼冒金星，这次自然也不例外。  
“哈啊……哈啊……老师……太舒服了……”  
脚趾头都在发麻，头晕眼花，下体早已变成了沉甸甸、摇摇欲坠的水袋，只待轻轻一戳就会全数爆发出来。  
“嗯？换作平日里已经射出来了吧。是希望老师能变回人形，换个能看到脸的姿势？”长长的发尾如马尾扫过，喀戎将一绺垂发拨到而后，轻轻扬起眉毛。  
毕竟今天已经进行了两场尽兴的性事，自然会比平日更加持久，或该说更加应接不暇——这话藤丸可不敢说出口，虽然他在人马堪称奢侈的侍奉下已处于丢盔弃甲的边缘，“可、可是老师明明没有爽到吧……需要我召唤半人马来、或是阿喀琉斯吗？他一定比我做得更好……”  
“你已经安排他刷QP去了哦。”喀戎微笑道。  
“噢、噢噢……”  
可惜射出来的不是魔力汇成的雄精，甚至不是稀薄的前列腺液——感受到迥异的温度，喀戎有些惊讶地弯下腰，透过前腿看向自己的后腿：小腹中一片温热，澄黄色的液体正淅淅沥沥顺着穴口向外流淌，淋湿了自己的马尾，滴落到草叶上。  
“对不起，老师……在老师的穴里失禁的坏毛病还是没有改过来……”  
罪魁祸首脸红得简直在滴血。很快从刚才的讶异中回过神来，人马的贤者连忙安抚犯了错的学生，“没关系，是因为立香的体质本来就是这样的吧。身为人类，还是要学会张弛有度，毕竟就算是英灵，也会有力不从心的时刻吧。”  
对……闻到牝马的味道，膀胱就发涨……是上次老师指导我控制排泄的后遗症吧……  
“是吗？”喀戎微微苦笑。明明是想让学生学会如何在长期作战，或是没入谁的小穴时不至于失禁的课程，没想到好像适得其反了。他不由再次扭过身，摸了摸这可怜的学生的头顶，一点一点沉下身躯，没费什么力气就将穴里坚硬的龟棱迎入了深处：“不用怕，今天无论是射精也好，尿出来也好，老师的穴都任凭你使用，放心大胆地去做吧。”  
“那、那、那！”立香憋得牙床发都酸了，好半天才挤出一句：“那我想内射在老师里面……”  
人马微微一笑，点了点头。手掌胡乱摸索着坚实又丰满的马臀，他立刻感觉身下的坚硬被套入了一口小小的肉囊，半软的肉瘤刮擦着最敏感的龟头，顿时天灵盖都要爆炸开来了，浑身上下所有知觉全数涌到下体，一口气从细小的马眼缝中激射而出，刮得马眼都疼痛起来——在这样猛烈如击打的贯注之下，就连四足着地的半人形生物也支撑不住，小腹肉眼可见地涨大了，喀戎后腿一阵发软，缓缓跪伏在地，穴里止不住地涌出大量的白浊、淫水和先前盛入尿液的混合物，将草地弄得一片狼藉——他还没来得及说什么，赤裸着下身的青年已经重新趴上来，搂紧了他的脖子，在他线条优美的脊背上蹭啊蹭：“老师……”  
“……射过两次后还这么精神吗？年轻人真是精力充沛。”  
“呜……请您不要再奚落我了……”青年垂头丧气，使劲揉弄着牝马各处光滑的皮毛，感受其下肌束微微隆起的极佳手感，“我只是凡人，当然比不上您从前的那些弟子，他们可都是世人皆知的大英雄啊……”  
“我还想和老师一起多多钻研如何互相爱抚，适当的前戏，插入的角度，抽送的速度，还有怎么样才能更加延长持久……”  
我明明还想和老师继续在椴树下做爱，直到夕阳西下的时分，火热的肌肤交叠在一起，人马贤者慈爱地抚摸着怀中学生的头顶，那马鬃一般松散的长发被傍晚的微风吹拂着，在余晖中染成金黄色……  
“不行。”  
微风吹拂过来，他只觉得汗湿的脊背后面一阵发凉。“贪多嚼不烂，更何况你今天已经练习得足够了吧？”草叶色的眼瞳里浮起一层淡淡的责备，看得御主打了个寒噤，肩膀垮了下来：“是……”  
“出汗之后吹风容易感冒，快把衣服穿好。”  
“是……”  
不愧是无懈可击的喀戎老师，就连防守也是特洛伊等级的——等等，特洛伊等级？  
藤丸立香突然记起了什么：在某个地方还有项进行到一半的工作亟待他完成。想到这里，他嘴角露出一丝无意识的微笑，抓起身侧沾满了体液和草叶味道的衣物套回身上，朝着仍盘膝在地休息的人马鞠了一躬，匆匆离去了。

本以为修建格纳库没什么用，未曾想在攻略中国和大西洋异闻带之后，收入库中的机体竟越来越多。平日这里除了值勤的尼莫水兵和几名对机械感兴趣的工作人员外，达芬奇亲偶尔会来寻找灵感，再加上某个神出鬼没什么都想拆拆看的仙人皇帝，倒也算得上人来人往。  
好在格纳库的最深处，再往地底走一段距离，有一间与外界完全封闭的密室，只能以藤丸立香的魔术回路开启。室内整体结构与大西洋异闻带那些岛屿中的“神殿”类似，可密室最正中间的并非接受神灵恩赐的装置，而是——  
“结果你引以为豪的宝具还是被拆除改造，变成这副模样了，特洛伊战争的军师阁下！”  
“……无论你做什么……我也绝不会背叛珀涅罗珀、呜！……”  
咔哒、咔哒，机械律动的声音在格纳库中回荡，其中夹杂着突兀的水声。仔细观之，声源竟是库中央那座鼎鼎大名的机体，驾驶舱中坐着一位体格健壮的银发男子，显然这机体的主人——虽说比起乘坐来，还不如说他是被困住了，精悍的手腕和足踝被手臂粗的奥利哈钢锭铐在驾驶座上，得不到丝毫舒展，他不由得紧绷了肩膀不停地左右扭动着，几缕鲜红的发丝从湿淋淋的银色中甩脱出来，十分引人注目。  
“故意把傲人沟壑露出来的荡妇说什么呢，是想要吸引其他人的视线吧？勾引了那么多对象却又装出若无其事的样子，你的忠贞究竟表现在哪是，这儿吗？”年轻人毫不留情地抬起脚，冲着对面那双被迫张开的大腿间重重碾下去。  
“唔、啊啊！！！住手……！你！！你是变态吗！”  
这里正是迦勒底的万恶之源：向从者植入催眠程序洗脑，将他们变为各式各样、口味迥异，最终变成只会向御主肉棒屈从的奴隶的场所。奥德修斯才被召唤不久、洗脑尚未完成，宝具“特洛伊木马”就被改造成难以言说的淫具，木马的主人则被锁在驾驶座上，两根巨大的假阳具一前一后开足马力，日夜抽插着刚被改造出来的细嫩女穴——没过几天希代的军师就被干得高潮连连，穴口合都合不拢，不知经历过十年磨难的钢铁意志，又能再撑多久？  
“嚯，这里的本钱倒是不差，怪不得无论是精灵、魔女还是公主，都拜倒这根大肉棒之下了?”迦勒底的御主双手盘在胸前嘿笑着，脚下力道丝毫没有放松，令他愉快的是脚下的触感逐渐变得坚硬、滚烫，在如此屈辱的情状下竟然勃起了，这证明一直运行的洗脑程序起了效果的，如果说对面的男人是特洛伊城，那离攻陷便只有一步之遥了。  
十年惊心动魄无一天安宁的旅程，路遇许多绝世美女的诱惑也不为所动、一心只想回到家中，只思念着苦苦等待自己归来的妻子，可谓是教科书一般的忠贞不二、守身如玉了，就连名字也化为了“千难万险之旅”的代名词，世世代代为后人所称颂。  
“哈啊……我没有对其他女性……你不要、胡说八道……”  
钢铁的Rider衣着整齐、只是除下了头盔，但全迦勒底应该没几个英灵——不，应该说全人类里也没几个机师，能够体会到被自己的机体插入狠狠奸淫的滋味，身下的两处穴撑得大开，随着机械快而均横的挺送节奏不住地喷着淫水，  
“哈，没想到以绝世的计谋攻陷特洛伊，守护亚特兰蒂斯的军师大人，原来连潮吹也如此熟稔吗？”  
更令人感到屈辱的是，自己居然在这卑劣小人的脚下勃起了……！  
“全迦勒底都知道，你每次周回都被宝具操得很爽吧？被弹射出的那一瞬前后就会一起高潮，连奶头都敏感得一碰就会去了！什么特洛伊战争的大英雄，什么不屈的奥德修斯，明明是头不守妇道的淫贱公猪！”  
“不……啊！！”  
看着这样的英灵满面屈辱陷于自己的宝具中，被本应保护自己的武器背叛、彻彻底底地奸淫，便足以让半天内已发泄数次的性器重新膨胀起来。  
如希腊神祗一样端正的脸被口钳拉至变形，淌着涎水的舌无助地晃动，时不时擦过口中的硬物。喉管已经被顶端紧紧堵住，他只能发出不成字句的哀鸣，明明身下机械的律动一刻不停，仿佛正在大海上被暴风雨一次次抛至风口浪尖，就在不知第几次快达到高潮的时候，却被腿间电击般的剧痛再度唤醒——青年脚下用力，鞋尖毫不留情地碾着成年男性的粗大肉棒，而腿间那根毫不输阵、青筋虬结的硬物正在对方的嘴里进进出出，每一顶都没入喉咙深处，尽情享受这已经被调教成熟的嘴巴小穴。  
“好了，虽然是浓度不够的稀薄魔力，不过能喂给你的也就只有这些啦！快吃！”  
“呜……哈……”  
生理性的泪水满溢而出，淋湿了暗金色的瞳孔。罪魁祸首一边欣赏着对方脸上的愤怒和不甘，一边继续往那些深刻的面部线条上涂抹精液——连侧头躲避的余裕都没有，奥德修斯嘴角流出大量涎液，混着些别的什么东西淌到下巴上，“要是连宝具都无法发动，明天谁来挣QP呀?”  
你……你居然要让我被这样折磨一整天之后再为你去刷QP？？？你这畜——  
“不仅如此，我还想每天都来操你的嘴巴，让你通过吞吃精液怀孕呢，亚特兰蒂斯的军师阁下！”  
即使在脑中詈骂千百遍，被堵住的嘴巴还是无法出声，反倒是唇舌在强制性的挤压间拼命蠕动，变换各种角度磨蹭着柱身，简直像在用仅剩的余力讨好御主，尽心尽力地为他口交。几乎变得无法思考了，昏昏沉沉间奥德修斯举起撑得发酸的手，揩去胸口上已经冰凉的黏液放进嘴里吮吸，各式各样模糊不清的念头涌上来：毕竟这是宝贵的魔力来源，如果不去珍惜，不好好地吸收干净，明天就没法为这个小畜生刷QP了，也无法像这样享受宝具带来的无中断连续绝顶了……  
“上面和下面到底哪一边更加淫乱，更喜欢男人的肉棒呢，公猪阁下？”  
连那样艰辛漫长的旅程都走到了尽头，忍耐这小子的凌辱、嘴巴成为他的肉便器，也没什么大不了……的……  
“落在机器缝隙里的精液，也请舔干净哦？”  
啊……啊……  
御主得意万分，伸手掰开他的上颌，让自己插入得更深一些，直堵到喉管深处，用这神之钢铁包裹的男人的柔软口腔做着活塞运动：“你还不知道吗？改造你的程序是特制的，每说一次谎话身体的敏感度就会更高一些，正是因为你之前明明期待肉棒期待得不行，却一直叫着不要不要这种蠢话，才变成这样被我碰一下就潮吹的体质哦？”  
——！  
“啧啧，居然还期望妻子能来迦勒底？看到敬爱的丈夫这幅渴求性虐的模样，估计会羞愧得马上跑回英灵座吧？”  
混蛋！住手！不要、你、呜！！咳咳咳咳咳咳！！！  
“在大西洋把我们一路逼到绝境的军师大人，现在被神的机械强奸到高潮，滋味是不是很爽？下次让亚特兰蒂斯的卫兵来观看吧，他们一定会很乐意伺候主帅——不，干脆用三头犬如何？怎么样，公猪果然还是更喜欢犬科带刺的鸡巴吧？”  
“异闻带的那——那不是我！……咳咳……咳咳咳……”  
原来，他是要报大西洋异闻带险些全军覆没之仇吗……所以让我这样乞讨着魔力……  
那……那确实是我的过失……所以现在就好好忍受着……吗……？  
从钢铁的雕像中榨出眼泪，让泪水的灼痕流遍全身，无论怎样坚固的防线也能腐蚀出裂缝，最终轰然倒塌。奥德修斯不知道他不是第一个被这样调教完毕的从者，更不是最后一个，洗脑成功的他心中所思所想，只有如何更有效率地讨好口中这根大肉棒，以及今后到底应该如何发挥自己的智慧，与其他从者争夺这一口珍贵的魔力而已。

是夜，晚间21:00整，按一般人类的作息，正是清洗完毕、浑身都干净清爽，亟待就寝时分来临，只属于自己一个人的黄金时间——  
“芥前辈刚来迦勒底的时候，还是很嫌弃……不，厌憎我的呀。结果现在居然已经能穿着家居的常服，一边歪在沙发上看书，一边给躺在大腿上的后辈打手枪了，难不成已经习惯这种事了？”  
“明明已经和其他人做了好几次，腰都动不了了……可是前辈的手，实在太厉害了，只有在前辈的手里才能这么舒服地流出来哦？”  
“啧……！这种恶心的话，已经跟一万个人说过了吧，你这该死的色小鬼！”  
“没有的事没有的事，我想想……大概也就一百来个吧？  
“色小鬼！！！！！”  
忍不住往那高高勃起的丑恶器官上甩了一巴掌，暖热柔软又细腻如玉的掌心飞快蹭过龟头，对面倒抽了一口凉气，满脸欲仙欲死地抓着仙女的袖子讨饶：“今天折腾了一整天，这儿早就受不了了，求求前辈给我个痛快……”  
“混蛋！你还好意思说！”身为绝世美女的吸血种大怒，“你刚进门时明明是说学了新的按摩手法，要来为前辈消除疲劳！怎么到最后反而是我在为你……为你……做这种事！！”  
项羽大人镇日在刷QP，这些天也没见到这色小鬼，寂寞良久的她怎么好意思说出实情：当这立香出现在自己卧室门前时她就被对方胯间的味道弄得受不住了，却还在嘴硬“别打吵我看书！”之类的话。等她回过神来，手里正握着对方的男根着魔似地捋着，双腿间热液一股接着一股，那一柱擎天的器官看着着实美味无比，冒出的热气甚至给眼镜镀上了一层雾……  
“这不过是给回应卑微短生种的请求，驾临区区迦勒底的美丽仙女的，一点儿回礼而已……请您不要误解在下的一片好心……”御主将手背在身后，不让虞姬看出自己为了引诱她发情又用掉了一发令咒，“当然，前辈想吃什么那是前辈的兴趣，我是绝不会干涉的……”  
“谁、谁要吃了！”寂寞加上催眠令咒的效果，连衣料摩擦身体都会发热。不知不觉间她发现自己真的跪在了御主腿间，不顾羞耻地越凑越近，几欲伸舌去舔，色小鬼还故意伸出脚尖磨蹭着她双足大开的部位，足趾坏心眼地动着，隔着衣服就让敏感的仙女泄得丢盔弃甲。  
“住……住手……你干了什么……混蛋……”  
“诶~明明是芥前辈趴在我身上，让我都没法站起来啊？”   
“呜呜……拿开……快拿开……好臭……呜、呜……”  
“到底是臭还是香啊？是多舔几下才能确认味道吗？”  
“项羽大人……项羽大人……呜呜呜呜……对不起，是虞、是虞的错……”  
如渴求鲜血那般渴求精液，龟头缝中每冒出一点稀薄的腺液都会立马吮干净。不行了，映在眼里的只有这根让她又爱又恨的东西，她依依不舍地从嘴里吐出来，攀上御主的身体，魔力织成的黑色羽衣瞬间分开，一口气坐下到底……  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！不、不管你怎样使坏，我的心都是属于项羽大人的……！！”  
“我这笨蛋短生种当然比不上项羽前辈咯~”坏笑里不知隐藏了多少促狭的心思，御主笑得嘴咧得大大的，“正因为我是无可救药的短生种，那么前辈正应该陪同我讴歌短暂的春日不是吗？”  
“啊……够了！什么啊！不准再说项羽大人是前辈！啊、啊、啊轻点……”  
被别的男人肉棒征服、还在插入的瞬间发出这样虚张声势的宣言，芥前辈这不肯认输的性格真是太可爱了……立香也是血冲脑门，眼镜美人的坐在他的腿上，上衣被拉开，藏在衣中的那对小巧的乳房如玉铃般上下晃动着。  
“前辈的乳房……也很美呢……”  
“放、放肆……别咬……呀……也不准舔！呜呜呜呜……”  
“下次穿泳装给我看吧？”  
“你以为说这种话我就会高兴吗？人类真是……浅薄……啊……”  
话虽如此，色小鬼的嘴巴离开左边乳头吮到右边时她居然会感觉到一阵未被满足的颤栗，手不由自主环上了他的脖子。肌肤贴合的欢愉，被男性象征深深填满的快乐，细密的快感一阵接着一阵，深色衣衫勾勒出的细腰早就如柳枝般摇摆，两只狼爪在长生种欺霜赛雪的皓色肌肤上肆意揉捏，几乎要捏出痕迹了。  
“哈啊……前辈流了好多水吧……有这么舒服吗？”  
“别、别得意！只是用你那没用的东西进行小穴按摩……罢了……哈啊……”  
“对哦，只是给前辈的小穴按摩而已~怎么样，是不是觉得舒服很多了？”  
“啊……哪有……明明腰……更加酸了……唔啊！那、那里不行……别碰！”  
最后一道门被呼地贯开，她只感觉到那条烫得怕人的硕大东西重重刺入了自己小腹中最深处那一点，窄小的肉壶每一寸褶皱、每一寸神经末梢都被这份滚烫彻底熨平。  
“开始了，和前辈的子宫法式深吻！啾咪❤~”  
“啾咪你个头啊！为什么还有……爱心……啊！！”  
原本充满心中矜持、嫌恶、羞耻心全部摇摇欲坠，不知什么时候两手已经被那可恶的人类紧紧握住，大肉棒贯穿了紧窄的阴道，每一顶都没入最深处的肉壶，已经顾不得会被旁人发觉了，虞美人闭紧了双眸眼睛忘情地高叫着，吸血种纤瘦的小腰摇的香汗淋漓，她如同被一枚炽热的锥子钉在青年的大腿上，从小穴直插到头顶，除了感受那肉棒给予的无上快乐外其他什么也顾不上，什么也不清楚了。  
不要……不要不要不要不要不要不要！！！！慢一点……我还不能……还不能去……啊、啊、啊我说了不能，轻点，呜、呜、好酸、好疼、呜呜呜呜！  
好的，前辈的傲娇小穴激射绝顶无套中出按摩，结束！  
不行，不可以，那是项羽大人，项羽大人！！我要杀了你……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！  
尽管荒淫无度的一日过去，尽管现在的自己早已疲惫不堪，但看了这平日里动辄急赤白脸的前辈叱骂自却又泥足深陷、一点儿都无法挣脱的模样，越想给她更多精液，更多玷污，让她更加沉溺于自己给予的欢愉中无法自拔。  
………………  
唔，作为这一天的结束，倒也不赖。  
放开怀中汗津津的女性胴体，吸血鬼美人立刻如一团软棉从自己身上滑了下去，她双眼翻白，嘴角流涎，浑身上下布满了色狼后辈留下的吻痕、掐痕和粘液，大腿则被干得根本没法合拢，他早已将她的子宫射的满满当当，精子被子宫壁吸收充分地受精，盛不下的部分都流了出来，黏白的浊液浸透了充血的花瓣，弄脏了暗色的裙摆……藤丸立香爱怜地伸出手，抚摸着承接了最后一次欲望、昏迷中的吸血种仙女：“芥前辈要好好接受来之不易的魔力，怀上我的孩子哟~~~等之后，我会跟项羽‘前辈’好好商量孩子的养育事宜的，呼呼呼……”

END


End file.
